daysofourlivesnbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Weston family
The Weston family (3 members) is one of the most important families on 'Days of our Lives'. The family debuted in 2014. A lot of characters from other families have been in a relationship or marriage with a member of the Weston family. The Westons are a fictional family on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, featured continuously since February 26, 2014 episode to November 30, 2017. It is currently represented by regular Ben Weston, who will soon be joined by his maternal half-sister, Jordan Ridgeway. 'First generation' 'Second generation' 'Third generation' 'Fourth generation' *Clyde Weston 'Fifth generation' *Ben Weston *Oliver Weston 'Sixth generation' 'Seventh generation' 'History' Only two members of the family is known and that's the patriarch Clyde Weston and his son Ben Weston. Clyde is a Drug Lord from Poplar Bluff who came to Salem to search for his children who left him at there young age. His son Ben and his step daughter Jordan Ridgeway escaped him back in 2006 because of his abuse. They have been on the run for many years, till in 2014 he finally found them in Salem through the help of Kate Roberts. Clyde decided to stay in Salem and try to form a relationship with his son and step daughter. While doing so he expanded his business in Salem. His step daughter left town and moved to New York to be as far as possible from Clyde, while his son Ben was living a good life in Salem with his girlfriend Abigail Deveraux but he soon started killing innocent people in Salem to frame his love rival Chad DiMera, whom Abigail was still in love with. He killed four innocents one including Will Horton and attempted to kill Marlena Evans. While doing so his father Clyde was arrested and sent to Florida for a murder charge he committed there to protect Ben from getting arrested because of his illegal past. He soon kidnapped Abigail and then kidnapped Abigail's son whom he thought was his (but later turned out to be Chad's son) as well as tried to have Abigail and Chad killed. In the end, Ben was arrested thanks to J.J. Deveraux and Lani Price and sent to a highly secured mental institution. A few months later, he escaped the mental institution where he was kept in and made his way to Salem. He wanted to take back Abigail and her son, whom he still believes is his. He arrived in April, and viciously entered in the DiMera mansion where Abigail was and there she tricked and seduced him up to the bedroom where she knocked him out and tied him to bed and tormented him, right before she set him on fire. Ben only survived because Chad arrived to stop the fire. He tried to make his escape but Chad knocked him out. The police arrived to arrest him. He suffered 2nd and 3rd degree burns and a stab wound by Abigail. He was sent to the hospital to be treated. On April 19, JJ revealed that instead of being sent back to the mental institution from which he escaped from, Ben was condemned by the District Attorney Justin Kiriakis to be sane enough to be sent to a maximum security prison. In September 2016, months after Ben was imprisoned, Ben's Drug Lord father, Clyde escaped prison with the help of his allies Orpheus and Xander Kiriakis. He made his way to Salem where he had every intention of kidnapping Thomas DiMera, who in his delusional mind believed should be Ben's son, even though he knows he isn't his, and reunite him with his "deranged serial killer of a son" believing it will redeem him for the abuse that he had done to Ben as a child. However, his plans had been foiled by the DiMeras, and he was arrested once more and in the Salem P.D. he was promised by the new District Attorney Aiden Jennings, who had him put in jail the first time, that he would not only be back in a maximum security prison but would also be held in solitary confinement for a very very long time. Clyde only shrugged Aiden's promise and told him not to be too confident that his plan will work. Today, both Ben and Clyde are in different federal penitentiaries, paying for their crimes. Clyde is serving a 25 years to life sentence a long with additional new charges from his prison break. While Ben is possibly serving a life sentence for the string of murders he committed among other things. The two of them have not been contacted by Jordan since their imprisonments. In 2017, Ben became a patient in Bayview Sanitarium. It's revealed that Will survived his killing spree, thanks to the efforts of Dr. Wilhelm Rolf. Whom revived Will while he was in the morgue back in 2015. In June 2018, at Bayview, Dr. Evans came to see if Ben‘s claim that he has been cured from his mental illness is true. He informs her that he had his breakthrough when Sami kidnapped him and forced him into nearly strangling Will. After a long interrogation, Marlena believed Ben is truly remorseful and so he was released to rejoin society. He is recently hired by Stefan DiMera as the head of security at the DiMera compound and has started a relationship with Ciara Brady. Category:Families Category:Weston family